2013.06.01 - When Blonde Bombshells Collide
Millie has been feeling broken after she found out what happened with the nuke. The boy she helped...dead. Erik Lensherr may be as well, no return to her voice mail messages. And now Magneto seizing Genosha. Millie feels sick, in the heart. Even the good news of her foundation's paperwork only waiting for signatures is not moving her heart like it normally would, or the positive interest in it from the Wayne Foundation and Wesley Dodds. Though the distraction of being contacted by none other than Emma Frost does help. Brunch is agreed to, and Millie shows up stylishly, but conservatively dressed in a pair of designer jeans, and an simple, but elegant blouse. She wears bangles on both her wrists, and dress boots. The location? A tasteful little cafe with a deck area, it is a couple floors up of course. Designer quality inside, and very tasteful and elegant. Millie thought Emma would approve of it when she selected it. Emma had been terribly busy lately with the school and the other projects and business in her life. But she and Millie had been roughly penciled in to meet one another for what seemed like ages now. And since Sebastian Shaw has developed a certain interest in the woman she now officially /had/ to know. And doesn't like brunch? It's like the decant meal you have after midnight. Emma breezed in during her "off" day wearing a long elegant and flattering white maxi dress, with her hair done in loose curls. She smiled when she spotted Millie and kissed her on both cheeks, "Darling. So glad to finally meet." She turned to an approaching waitress, "Coffeee. Black and keep it coming please." Millie has make-up done perfectly and she used eyedrops, but there is still a bit of red to her eyes. She graciously returns the warm greeting, "Thank you for wishing to meet with me Emma, it's an honor." Gracious words, polite, and the woman is honestly curious about it all. But she then takes a seat after the greeting and finally orders herself, "Hot tea. Surprise me with something," not being particularly picky right now. "And a Danish would be delightful." Something to nibble on. She hasn't really had time for breakfast yet anyway. Emma looked over her fellow blonde. The red eyes were obvious to anyone, but she casually breached into her mind. She was curious to know what she was upset about. But wasn't about to pry audibly just yet. She adds to the waiter, "Oh quite right. Bagel with hummus and fruits. Where is my mind today?" After the help left she took her seat and looked towards Millie, "Oh don't be silly we've been needing to meet for ages. It's high time we've finally got together. How are things?" A bit of a surprised blink, but Millie smiles, "They have been...well and not. The foundation paperwork is only waiting for officier signatures before being submitted, which is very good news." And of course there is expected dinner with Shaw. "But, there have also been sad things, with...Genosha." A bit of tenseness to her smile. There is more than just grief over the nuking and Magneto's rise, though she doesn't talk about it. "How have you been Emma?" Emma's almost constant small smile faded for the moment. She of course knew all about the Sentinel attack. It was a harsh breaking of the law, and had she the time would have had quite a few things to say about it, "Oh. Yes. I read about it. Truly awful. Glad that there were a few who were not intimidated by oversized plastic mechs." She shook her head and sighed, but graciously took her drink as it arrived and took a tentative sip, "Quite well. Frost International is well, and the Academy is a challenge as it always is." A nod at that. "The world cannot keep moving in this direction, otherwise, it will only get worse." Millie shakes her head, but then says, "I'm glad things are going well however. You...mentioned it was only a matter of time before we met? I know Sebastian has mentioned some things about your academy, and he is very fond of you, but, I'm not sure if my foundation is the reason or if there is something else?" Millie, such a straight shooter, she has difficulty with curve balls. And she called him Sebastian...she has never before called him anything, but Mr. Shaw at the Hellfire Club. A recent development. Emma is now reading Millie's mind officially, and intends to read her surface thoughts. Emma re-crossed her legs and very subtly lifted her eyebrows, "I couldn't agree more. And multiple reasons. Your foundation is something we've needed to chat about for a while now so let's cover that first. To be blunt, my school also caters to mutants, if you find young mutants up to college age of interest they might fit into my school. And on top of that I might have more interest in your foundation." Emma did of course take note of a woman actually daring to call him "Sebastian" Millie's confused and curious, she has a great fondness and interest in Sebastian Shaw when she thinks of him, a gentleness really...not fear or dread, and previous thoughts of thinking him a cad long gone, and of course worry about his involvement with the Sentinels. Still...there are still thoughts of that little boy she helped from those that wanted to hurt him because he had a 'power accident', and now...he's gone with the Mutant Action Center...and how she's trying to use Emma to push those thoughts to the back of her mind to halt the grief...to postpone it. Her emotions are a jumble on the surface, but she quickly latches onto the conversation at hand to center herself. She has discipline. One would have to know her well or read her mind, to know how grieved she is right now. "I see," and she does sound thankful. "I had hoped, there would be someone that could help beyond the basics. I am creating a big brother and big sister program with the foundation, but I worry it will not be enough at times. Some children may need a little more help. I take it you want to keep it confidential, correct?" Especially after everything else, Millie understands and would never push Emma to go public about her active openess to mutants at her academy. Oh my. Well the girl really has complicated feelings for Sebastian Shaw. He tends to draw that feeling out in women who are actually of interest to him. Emma leaned forward and smiled a sly smile, as she played with the flower at the center of the desk, "Anything I take active interest in, I'm never in just the basics. But this sounds interesting and relevant to me. Is this only to mutants? This 'big brother' program, since that is already a charity?" "Anyone gifted. Mutants, meta-humans, altered humans...so many with unusual circumstances. It isn't about isolating them however, it's about making sure to enforce healthy develop, and to support programs for anti-bullying and anti-segregation. Even just a little bit of effort can make a big difference in today's world. And with a little bit of effort from a lot of different peole, that adds up to a very huge difference I believe. I am more than willing to support and work joint programs with other programs, but this one is for a specific special interest group," Millie admits. "Though Wayne Foundation did express an interest in a gifted and normal teenage sport events to encourage good teammanship and working together at the Wayne Foundation Rec Center. I have high hopes for it." "Furthermore, Wesley Dodd of the Dodd Family," reknowned for their charity supports, "has expressed an interest, and I hope it will open additional doors to joint projects." Millie loves talking about the foundations and opportunities, because it will help people. She wants to help people, more now than ever after everything going on. Though there is a stray thought of helping Sebastian. She really wants to help him smile freely again. Yep, she's in trouble, the poor girl. "I have a meeting with my dancing partner, Nate Grey about being a Big Brother, Heather has already agreed to be a Big Sister, and I have sent an e-mail to Ben Grimm. I was informed by Miss Potts that he would likely be very interested, so I'm hopeful." Emma lets out a chuckle as she taken in another sip of coffee, "The Academy of tomorrow has a somewhat similar approach. We are about educating the gifted, be it human, metahuman, mutant and more. I wish to teach the future world elite which I believe they are." She smiled her charming smile to Millie, "I'd like to help your charity in any way I can, similar enough to my own vision. Just tell me what you need and in turn if they need a place to be educated, which includes a place to live I am interested." The girl was smitten with Sebastian. Well how interesting. But business first. Emma looked at Millie after taking abite of her newly delivered fruit and considered a few things for a moment. She placed everything aside and whipped her hands, "I have contacts in specialists, this entirely, as I've said is what my school is about so it's my job to know." She whipped off her own hands and touched one to Millie, "This isn't what you want to talk about though, I know. So please tell me what is on your mind. I'd like to help" Emma gave her a surprisingly warm smile, but a knowing look. Whatever Millie decided was what she wanted to talk about was on her. "Thank you." Though a curious look comes from Millie when you say it isn't what you want to talk about. She blinks then, her eyes tearing up, but a few blinks later, and it's under control. There is a quiet mantra in her head, 'Never cry in public.' It is one Millie has always managed to keep, even after all she went through in her past. "A...friend died recently, a young mutant boy. He had no where to go, and no control over his powers. He...was at the Mutant Action Center at my encouragement when it...," and Millie shakes her head, swallowing hard as she glances away, taking a few moments to get under control. Still no tears. "It...has been difficult." Guilt, pain, remorse, grief, sorrow...so many similar, and yet different emotions. "I don't want the world to continue to be like that Emma. And then Magneto, encouraging segregtation. The world needs this foundation, more than ever now. I...just can't sit back and let this happen. I'm not a hero, I don't have any super powers or some amazing intellect to create armor. I'm not even particularly brave, but -this- is something I can do to make a difference. And I have the support of many friends and associates," and the support of Sebastian. "I have to do more than just try. I don't want there to be another Brent." The boy's name. Millie never knew his last name. Quielty listens to Millie. Emma is a lot of things, but surprisingly she is an epic listener. And on top of all of this no one near them could notice what they were talking about. The girl was passionate, she would admit that. She leaned forward in the table, "The foundation, yes is an excellent idea. I do quite like it, but there are a lot of things this world needs if our future is to change." She tapped loudly at the side of the table after a few moments pause, "Consider the Academy an ally. Later on we will hammer out the details that you need. My school has a very similar outlook, and I'd like to help in any way I can." Just to be a bitch though she does subtly grab her phone, which is generally within her reach at all times and sends Sebastian another text for the day. An almost shy smile from Millie, "Thank you Emma. It truly means a lot, not just to me, but to all the people you help." Her opinion of Emma has raised dramatically during this conversation, though it had risen earlier when Shaw spoke well of Emma to Millie. To think the man would have that much sway on her. Still, Emma did most of her own rising in Millie's eyes by caring for the children, the youth of tomorrow. "I look forward to meeting you again soon." She sips her tea though that is pretty much finish, but her danish pretty much untouched...only nibbled at. Emma finished the rest of her fruit and gently whipped at her lips. "Oh And we shall but.." She tossed the cloth napkin on top of her plate, and further nursed her coffee, "Shaw. I doubt you'd want to discuss it at length. I quite like you as a woman and could see you even being a friend in the future. But regardless, if you hurt him you would not want to know the consequences from me. Treat him well and if things end, end it in a suitable fashion. Do you understand?" And then there is a smile from Millie, and approving one. Yes, Emma just won more points in her book for protecting Shaw. She then nods. "I don't know what the future holds Emma, but I at least want to be friends with him, and be there for him. He deserves someone he can relax around and just be himself, and to encourage him to be true to himself I think. And...I just hope I can be that person." Yes, she is very fond of him, even though..., but Millie chooses not to think down that route, cutting it off. "I never want to hurt him Emma," her words sincere. If she didn't like Millie so much she would have flat out laughed in her face and paid the tab without another word. A smile spread across her face as she orders the check from the waiter, "I am the only person alive who knows the real Sebastian. I've known him quite a long time. There is a persona he wants you to know, and who he actually is. I do not know which you are getting, but treat him well. But know this as a friend, be true to /yourself/. And know where you met this man. Do not try to change him." She slides a paper to her, "My personal number and email, so you won't have to deal with my new awful assistant. Contact me anytime." "Of course. Change is only temporary unless the person changing does it for themselves." Millie accepts the paper. "Thank you." She looks at it, mostly wondering which Shaw is she getting to know one...the one he has hidden from himself all these years, buried under his the countless decisions he feels he must hide...or only a mask. The thought is grieving...that the Shaw she may be falling for would be the false one. But she says nothing more, permitting Emma to part in peace. Emma watched as Millie left. She kept the coffee close to her lips, keeping the heat close to her mouth. She considered quite a bit in this little brunch of theirs. For the most part a great success. On a more personal note? Well quite dramatic. But she understood what Sebastian saw in this girl, if she had the time would take her for herself. However for now would simply watch, and would deal with consequences as they arose. And perhaps Emma gave a thought about finding someone to take exclusively one day. If they existed, She doubted it. Category:Log